Let's Get Together
by miss. zip
Summary: Takes place after HSM, Chad likes Taylor. Taylor likes Chad. But will the two just admit it and go out already? Bad summary, good inside! PLEASE R&R Chaylor
1. Chapter 1

As the bell rang through the halls, Chad Danforth covered his ears with an annoyed look on his face. Turning to his best friend, Troy Bolton, he rolled his eyes. "I swear, that thing will make me no deaf!" He complained. Troy just laughed. "Your over exagerating." He grinned at his best bud, as they walked down the hall to the Gym. "Am not.." Chad said in a pouting voice. "Annnnyways, what's new?" He asked. Troy gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Not much, had a date with Brie last night. We watched a scary movie, and I had to keep her calm." He laughed. "What's going on with you?" He asked before adding. "And Taylor." In a cough. Chad rolled his eyes. "Nothing!" He said, grabbing the basketball that was in Troy's hand, and running into the Gym.

On the other side of the school, Taylor McKessie was laughing at the story that Gabriella was telling her and Kelsi. "Yeah, he totally screams like a girl! I was like, Troy, it's just a movie!" Brie laughed, along with her two girl friends. "Woah, I would have never expected that from Troy!" Kelsi giggled, adjusting her round glasses. Taylor nodded her head in a agreement. Looking at the wall clock in the classroom, she smiled. "I'm so thankful we have a spare." She said, and the other two girls nodded their heads in agreement. "So, Kelsi, what going on with you and Jason?" Taylor asked. Kelsi's face turned pitch red, and she began to fiddle with her glasses. "Oh, you know, I mean, we're just friends.." She said quickly. Brie smiled softly, and Taylor laughed. "What about you and Chad?" Kelsi asked, looking up as the redness in her face went down.

It was Taylor's turn to blush a deep crimson. "Chad? Danforth? Why would there be anything going on between me and that lug head basketball boy?" She asked, trying to lie, but it didn't work to well. Taylor had never been a good liar, probably because she had never lied. "Oh come on Tay, we all know you two went to the after party together!" Brie chirpped. Taylor shot her a glance, but not a mean one. "Okay, fine. We went on a date last week.." She said quietly, and her two friends squealed. "Tay that's great!" Gabby told her, well Kelsi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, but it's not official... yet!" She grinned.

"So are we still on for some two on two after school?" Troy asked his friends who surrounded him. It was lunch, and Jason, Zeke, Troy and Chad were all sitting around their regular lunch table. "Yeah we sure are!" Zeke replied with a grin, as he bite into a cupcake that he had brought for lunch. "Dude... a _cupcake_?" Jason said with a grin, earning a smack on the arm rom Zeke. "Uh, I can't make it today." Chad shrugged, biting into his ham sandwhich. That earned _him_ a glare from the other three guys. "What!?" Chad exclaimed with a mouth full of food. Troy, who had been sitting beside his best friend, wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Ew!" He said, giving Chad a look. "Why not?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, it was cool yesterday." Jason said, doing his best to copy Troy's imtimidating look. "I've got other plans, sorry guys." Chad said simply, avoiding eye contact, and bitting into his sandwhich once more. "Oh I get it.." Zeke said with a grin. "Taylor." All three guys said in unison, smirking at Chad, who held up his hands in defense. "Hey at least I got a date." He replied with a similar smirk. Troy rolled his eyes. "I could get a date if I wanted." He replied, turning back to his own lunch of a PB&J sandwhich. "Are you sure Gabs would go out with you again after you screamed like a girl when you watched a horror movie?" Jason smirked. "How did you-" "Gabriella told us." Jas replied with a wide smile. Troy rolled his eyes. "I sure could get another date with her." He said. "So I wouldn't be talking Jason." Jason furrowed his brow. "I can get a date!" He replied. "Yeah cause Kelsi loves them clueless." Zeke smirked, getting a laugh from the other two guys. "Hey hey hey! I don't think you've gotten anywhere with Sharpay bud." Jason smirked. "Alright, so I am official the hottest of us all." Chad announced, smirking as he stood. "Catch you later." He grinned, before heading off, leaving the other boys there, to just exchange looks.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting at there table while all this went on, casting glances the boys way every now and then. But the guys were to into their conversation to notice. "What do you think they're talking about?" Brie asked Taylor, and she took a small bite of chilli fries. "Knowing them? Basketball." Taylor laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she bite into her salad. "Hey guys!" Chirped Kelsi, as she joined the two with her lunch tray. "Hey Kels, not sitting with the Drama Club today?" Taylor asked her petite friend. "Nah, Sharpay is to much to handle for me." Kelsi smiled sweetly, as she placed her tray down and sat. "So you guys wanna do something after school?" She asked her the two girls wide-eyed as usual. "I'd love to Kelsi!" Gabriella nodded with a smile, as Kelsi adjusted her round glasses. "Great! You Tay?" She asked, looking across the table. "Um, I can't." Taylor appoligized. "Some other time." She told her. Gabriella nodded her head. "Okay." She said, noticing Taylor starring across the caf. She followed her gaze, just in time to see Chad exiting the cafeteria. "Taylor!" She said in excitment. "What!?" Tay asked, snapping out of it, and shoving some more lettuce into her mouth. Gabriella and Kelsi giggled, still with no clue about the date Taylor and Chad had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad Danforth stood at the movie theatre, inside by the concession stand. He was wearing the same jeans he had worn to school that day, but made the effort to switch shirts. He was now wearing a black one, that was more of a beader. He stood leaning against the wall of the lobby, waiting. It was 4:00, and he was supposed to be meeting her and quarter after. Okay, so he was a little anxious about this date. It was their first official one, the after party didn't really count for him. Niether did last week, it was only a walk in the park after all. He decided to grab a drink from the stand while he waited for her.

Taylor came into the lobby around 4:10. She was wearing a green quarter sleeve shirt, and darker green skirt, with of course, headband in her chocolate brown hair. Sure she was five minutes early, but she was pretty nervous about the date, not mention excited. This was their third date! There had been the after party, then the one last week at the park. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and straightened her shirt out. Spotting Chad by the counter, she put on her best 'I do care, but not as much as you want me too' look, and went over. "Hey." She said non-chalantly. Chad turned around and faced her, giving her a nod. "Hey." He replied, paying for his drink, then ordering another and a large popcorn before he turned around to face her again. They both looked at each other for a minute, then the man at the counter spoke. "That'll be $7.90." He said, interupting the moment. "Erm, thanks dude." Chad said, paying for it, and taking the order in his arms. "Shall we?" He said to Taylor, pointing to theatre 3. Taylor nodded, and went ahead into the theatre, Chad following close behind.

Half way through the movie, Chad was covering his eyes. He had taken in what Troy had said before, about seeing a scary movie with Gabriella, and how he got to comfort her. He had only found out after he ordered his and Taylor's tickets, that Troy had been screaming like a girl. He figured he would do better, but that wasn't the case. "Chad, are you okay?" Taylor asked him with a smirk. "Oh yeah, yeah I'm totally fine." Chad replied, sitting up straight, and facing the screen again. But it wasn't long before he was facing Taylor's shoulder once more. Tay laughed and shook her head. "Chad, wanna get out of here? Go have dinner?" She asked him. "Could we?" Was the whispered response she heard. "Come on." She smiled, standing up, and shuffling past the people, as Chad stood and followed.

"You know, I wasn't _really_ scared." Chad said as he sat across from Taylor. They had relocated their date to the restaraunt next door to the theatre. "Sure you weren't." Taylor nodded. "No really, I wasn't. This was my plan all along." He reassured her. "You just keep telling yourself that." She replied with a small trace of a smile as she looked up at Chad. Chad's smile grew, as he looked at her, then back down at his food. He picked up his burger and took a bite. "You know, I'm glad you said yes to this." He told her. But once again, Chad had done it. He hadn't swallowed before he spoke, and Taylor's browline furrowed. "Um, I _was_ too." She replied, looking back down at her food, and pushing the plate away from her an inch or two. Chad blushed, his cheeks turning a deep pink. He swallowed hard. "Sorry." He apoligized. "It's fine." Taylor said shaking her head. A beeping came from outside, and Tay looked out the window of the restaraunt. "Oh man, that's my dad." She blushed. How unlucky their table had been right beside the window. Well, it actually could have been worse. If it wasn't, her dad might have come in. "I'm sorry to run off like this." She said, standing up. "No, it's fine." Chad said, standing up as well. At least he has some manners... Taylor thought. "Well.. .bye..." She said. "Yeah, bye.. " Was Chad's response. They looked at each other, then at the floor akwardly. "See you at school tomorrow." Taylor said, breaking the silence. Chad had his chance, that had been a long moment. But no. So she grabbed her purse, waved and started for the door. When she was outside, Chad sat down and smacked his forehead. She has been waiting for a kiss! He realized. What he hadn't noticed was that Taylor's dad hadn't pulled away, and she had seen himself smack his forehead. A small smile grew over her face, as her dad pulled away.

Taylor arrived at school the next morning, happy as usual. As she walked across the front grass, towards the front of the school, Gabriella jogged to catch up. "Taylor! Hey Tay!" She said, hurrying to catch up with her friend. "Oh morning Brie!" "Morning." They both exchanged warm smiles, and continued to walk, this time together, towards the school doors. "So how was your date last night...?" Gabriella asked, not able to hold it in any longer. "What? Brie!" Taylor exclaimed. wide-eyed. "Don't worry, Troy told me. I didn't tell anyone, though I can't say the same for Chad." Gabriella said, a small smile on her delicate features. "He must really like you if he's telling everyone." Taylor's cheeks flushed pink. "Gabriella!" She said quietly. The petite brunette gave Taylor a look, and Tay couldn't help but smile. "Okay, so we went on a date." She said, earning a 'go on' look. "And we went to a movie. But he got to scared, so we skipped out on it and went to dinner." She continued, ignoring Brie's giggling. "But then my dad came, and cut it short." She finished. Gabriella looked at her, waiting for her to go on. Taylor kept walking, Brie by her side, until she realized her friend was still looking at her. "What?" "And then what happened...?" Taylor sighed. "I said I'd see him today at school." She replied, opening the heavy front door, and entering the school. Gabriella shook her head as she too entered the building. "That's it? What did he do?" "Nothing." "Nothing?!" "Gabs, I said nothing." Gabriella nodded her head, and followed Taylor to her locker. Kelsi was already there, waiting. "Tay!" She squealed. "Kelsi?" Was Taylor's response. "A date!" Kelsi replied with a smile. "Gabriella! You said you didn't tell anyone!" Gabriella shook her head, wide eyed. "I didn't!" "No, no no, Jason told me, not Brie." Kelsi quickly corrected in a small voice. The two taller girls grinned. "We were just talking!" Kelsi protested, adjusting her glasses. "Anyways, that's great!" She said to Taylor. "Meh." Tay responded, not noticing the look the composer gave her. "We'll explain later, there's the bell." Gabriella told Kelsi, as the three girls went off to class.

First period had been called off for the basketball team, so they could have an extra practice. Just because they won the championships, didn't mean they could get lazy. Troy and the boys suited up, and made their way out onto the court. "Hey." Troy said, pulling his curly haired friend aside as the other began taking warm up shots. "How'd it go last night?" "Oh man I really messed up!" Chad groaned, making a face. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad." T said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Oh it was. Her dad came to pick her up before we could have dessert, and she was totally waiting for me to kiss her! I'll only realized that when she left." Chad pouted. Troy cracked a grin. "We'll, you'll do better next time man, don't worry." He said, patting Chad's shoulder, and running off to join the other. "You'll do better next time." Chad mimicked in a funny voice, slumping off after his friend. He really didn't know why he cared so much. She was just an elevated IQ girl. . . .

So that night, Chad went home, and sat. He sat, and stared. It was nearly 7:00 when he finally picked up the phone, and read the numbers of the paper he been staring at for what seemed like hours, dialing the number, and waiting. _Ring... ring... ring.. .Hello? Click!_ As soon as someone's voice was heard, Chad panicked, and hung up the phone. What was with him? Chad was usually not like this. Chad was bold, and forward. Chad was funny, and strong. But with Taylor, Chad was just nervous. At the championship game, he easily asked her to the after party. But after that, he started to like her. More and more. With that came nerves, fear, and anxiety. Seconds later, his phone rang. He grabbed it and flipped it open, thinking it might be Troy. "Yo?" "Um, Chad? It's Taylor. Did you just call my house... and hang up?" She asked, her voice sounding confussed. "Uh, yeah, uh sorry my bad. Leaned on the button." He said quickly. "Oh. Well what did you want?" She asked him. "I uh... I ..." Taking a deep breath, he decided to just say it. "You wanna go out? I mean, like, _go out_." He repeated, hoping she understood, and wouldn't make him say it again. "..." There was a long pause, and Chad worried. Oh no, I did something wrong again... "I'd love to Chad." She said finally, well she sat on the other end of the line, grinning. "Really? You would? I mean, why wouldn't you? Okay..." Taylor laughed. "I'll talk to you later." She said. "Bye." Chad replied, relaxing. "Bye." _Click._


	3. Chapter 3

"No way!" Kelsi Nielson's squeal could be heard echoing through the empty music room. "Yes way Kelsi, but you can't tell anyone! Only you and Gabriella can know!" Taylor replied to her excited friend. Gabriella nodded her head, her dark curls bouncing up and down. "We understand Tay, don't worry. You secret is safe with us." She said softly to the worried girl. At her words, Taylor's shoulders relaxed and she smiled. "Thanks you two." "Of course Tay." Kelsi replied, standing up off the piano bench. "Now if you two would excuse me, I have to see Jason. He texted me this morning, and wants me to met him at the front of the school." The small girl said, not able to hold back the crimson colour from spreading on her cheeks. The truth was she was nervous about meeting Jason. She hoped it all went well. Tay and Brie exchanged smiles, and nodded. "See you later!"

"Dude, come on! You have to tell us what happened!" Troy tried to coax his friend into spilling out the beans. But Chad wouldn't budge. "Nothing happened guys. We just talked on the phone for a bit." The curly haired boy told his friends. They were almost as bad as girls for gossip! Jason rolled his eyes. "I get the feeling you're leaving something out." He said. "I'm not." Was the only reply he got. Chad wanted to announce it at the right moment, once he made sure he and Taylor were on the same page. "Whatever man, I gotta go meet Kelsi." Jason said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I'll catch you all later." He said, jogging of ahead of the gang. Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, and I gotta go deliver something..." He said slowly. "Oh you mean cookies to Sharpay. Gotcha." Troy smirked. "Oh hahaha." Zeke mocked laughed, rolling his eyes. "See you round." He called out, as he two left the gang. Which now consisted of only Troy and Chad. "So what's the truth?" "WetalkedonthephoneandIaskedheroutandshesaidyes." Chad said quickly, not able to hold it in for much longer. "Woah dude, slow down. You two are going out!?" Troy asked. "Uh, yeah." Chad shrugged. "Before I got to ask out Gabriella!? This is madness!" Troy said, shaking his head. Of course he was teasing, but a part of him was jealous too. Brie and him had been on a couple dates, but they weren't offically a couple. "Well yeah." Chad repeated. "Anyways, I gotta go find her. See you later for hoops!" He waved behind him as he too jogged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Later, when Chad caught up with Taylor, she had been talking to Martha.

**"Exactly. Then you double the amount used and add it to the liquids,"** Taylor agreed, nodding to her friend. A smile lit up Martha's face, but not because she had figured out how to finish her science experiment. When Chad approached, Martha spotted him before Taylor, since her back was to him.

**"Thanks Tay, I have to dash,"** Martha told her, before waving and skipping off. Chad waited a moment, then tapped Taylor on the shoulder.

**"Oh!"** Taylor exclaimed, turning around to face Chad.

**"Uh, sorry, I uh, I,"** Chad stumbled, and trailed off. This was harder then he would have thought. But the browned girl in front of him smiled widely.

**"Hey Chad!"** she said cheerfully. Her arms fidgeted at her sides. It was very tempting to throw her arms around his neck for a quick hug, but she resisted. The poor boy looked uncomfortable enough as it was. **"What's up?"** she asked, her head tilting slightly to the side. Dark brown curls fell softly over her shoulder as she did, and her eyes sparkled.

Chad was practically memorized. Taylor couldn't be an more beautiful. **"Well, I was just thinking,"** he said. **"I mean, about last night. When we talked on the phone,"** he clarified. **"Were you really serious? Will you be my,"** he paused, to get the word out of his mouth. **"My girlfriend?"**

Another large smile spread on Taylor's soft features. **"Of course,"** she replied happily. **"Why wouldn't I be?"**

Chad shuffled his feet underneath him. **"I don't know, you think I'm a lughead basketball player..?"** he mumured quietly.

**"Chad, if I really thought that, I wouldn't have gone on a date with you. I wouldn't... I wouldn't like as much as I do,"** she laughed.

The dark boy blushed. **"I really like you too,"** he replied.

Thank god Chad wasn't much taller, or it would make things difficult. Standing on her toes, Taylor reached up and leaned forward. Her lips met Chad's softly, and they shared their first kiss.

**Finale chapter! Sorry it took SOOO long, and sorry it's super short! please enjoy and R&R!**


End file.
